The Indestructible Iron story arc
This is the Indestructible Iron '''story arc Story Arc '''The Beginning Gajeel was just walking down the streets with Lily and as he does, he wakes up. Gajeel realizes him walking down the street was just a dream, nothing more. He wakes up in another day of being chained up. He tries his best to break free, but just like yesterday and before as well as continued, he could not. Then, a powerful boom is heard outside. Gajeel becomes curious once more. But still, couldn't move much. As the booming sounds and shock waves hit and burst through, Gajeel had realized his madness. Gajeel had nothing more but revenge. You see, when Future Rogue attacked, he sent out so many dragons. millions of them. They were all to much. Everyone almost gave up, that was, until Laxus hatched the idea of using the very thing that dragons told them never to use. And so they did. The world bursted anew, and everything was turning white and hot. As for Gajeel, he was standing over the diced pieces of Rogue's body. And future Rogue disappeared. But the world became all different and now, Natsu was the sun, Wendy is dead, Laxus is nowhere to be seen, Sting is missing, Rogue is also dead and Gajeel is imprisoned in the pits of tartarus. But Gajeel knew he'd be strong enough someday, that day was today. He broke out of his chains and lunged towards the flying thanatos ship. He runs amok, killing the guards, the inhabitants left and right. Sealing their souls forever and then, out of sheer vengeance, devours the sealed souls. The souls, pathetic and great slowly corrupted Gajeel's body, Gajeel started to grow tenebrous iron on him, he was in iron shadow dragon mode, and he looked different now (he looks like Ultron Prime). Later enough, he killed Goriak, the keeper of the underworld. He no longer looked like the Gajeel we all knew, now he is Phenom. A super powerful being that cannot be magnetized, stopped or killed. The Middle Zeref was siiting by the pond, still scared of seeing people, for he might kill them. Then, a portal comes out, and out comes Phenom, Zeref warns him not to get close, but Phenom doesn't listen to him, Zeref then lets out a powerful death inducing energy, it killed everything around him, except for Phenom. Phenom touches Zeref's face, and Zeref slowly starts to turn into red energy, and he feels a massive amount of pain. Phenom looks into Zeref's eyes, and shows him Gajeel's face, his real face. Zeref was shocked, and the only thing Gajeel said before Zeref fully disappeared was "ha, now you're gonna be in the underworld". To state the obvious, Gajeel says this a part of revenge, since for some reason why, Gajeel knows that Zeref did to him in the canon universe. As pages pass along our story, he killed nearly everyone, Jellal, Ultear, Kagura, Milliana, he even found Sting in the snowy tundra, and killed Sting as well. He was relentless and never stopped. To top it all off, this is Gajeel's plan, but for what? In the fairy tail guild, Master Mavis senses Gajeel coming straight for fairy tail. Everyone was excited. But later shocked, Gajeel looked different, Gajeel looked evil. And to this, Jet came running in to pat Gajeel in the back, but Gajeel held him by the throat and reduced jet into a pile of ash. Shocked at this, they all asked in a rage. But Gajeel said no words, he casted superior beams amongst them, killing everyone who didn't matter much. Everyone who wasn't targeted went into their ultimate forms, and all charged towards Gajeel, or Phenom for this matter. But Phenom killed them all shortly after. Not a single soul alive. Everyone, Gildarts, Cana, Laki, Max, Alzack, Asuka, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, Bixlow, Fried, Evergreen, Droy, Levy, Gray and even Juvia. Gajeel didn't shed a single tear. No, he walked towards the saberooth guild. He did as he did and spared no one, later enough, everyone, mage, beast or human. Were all gone. The End Gajeel decided to finish it all, he slowly created a circle full of arcane symbols, and meditated inside it. Then, time and space, reality and nonexistence were all getting wavy. They were all fading. And the universe became white and hot once more. Gajeel wakes up, back in normal form. And he sees himself in the forest, later enough, Gajeel soon realizes he's in a new universe now. He's in the universe where Laxus is Emperor of the fairies. Gajeel turns back into Phenom, and they prepare themselves for another piece of genocide, or another bringing of a massive onslaught of death and destruction. Link between arcs Before this arc: N/A 'Upcoming arc: The Phenom from Tartarus vs The Emperor of Magic: A massive collision ' Category:Storyline